Winter
by MyHairyFace
Summary: It's cold but Maka doesn't care. She doesn't care because although Soul is god knows where and with god knows who, she's at home. Alone. And she knows she shouldn't wait up for him but at the same time... She was going to regret all this, wasn't she?
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hey guys! I know I'm terrible at updating, but my FF had to take a backseat for a little while. I know, I know, I'm terrible. Anyway I'm on Christmas break now so the good news is that I'm going to get some more free time to do some writing! Yay! Put up with me a bit longer? I'll be updating my weddings collection soon too, I promise. _

_.  
_

_Anyway, hope you like this!  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Winter  
_

* * *

It was winter. When the nights are much longer and everyone seems a little sleepier and, as Maka Albarn would tell you: due to the decreased exposure to sunlight the biological clock that regulates mood, sleep, and hormones is delayed, running more slowly in winter thus making certain people feel particularly down. Some people even feel a little lonelier.

But that's not a problem for Maka, because she doesn't live alone anymore: now she has Soul.

Who she presently does not know the precise location of and it's driving her up the wall.

He went out with Black Star, which always spelled trouble in her books, but that wasn't all. He had gone somewhere shady, like _bar _or a _club_. She shuddered. The only time _she_ ever went was when Tsubaki or Liz stuffed her into a too-tight dress, some too-high heels and dragged her along. Even then, she protested frequently.

But that was good for her, because Soul always told her she wasn't social enough and that she should get her head out of her books. Tsubaki always told her that dancing would improve her agility on the battle field and Liz always told her it was the best way to meet a man.

But Maka didn't want to meet a man. She didn't want to meet a man anymore then she hoped Soul wouldn't meet a girl tonight. But that seemed to just be wishful thinking.

Although Maka would admit: as wishful as it was, she was still stuck thinking it.

She clicked her nails across the kitchen table she was standing next to, punching another text into her phone.

_Are you coming home tonight or—_

She shook her head, deleting the message and restarting

_Seriously, this isn't funny, where are you I'm just worried because—_

She stopped, sighing as she deleted that too. Instead she scrolled through her contacts and dialed his number.

The phone rang for what seemed like an eternity before she hit Soul's voicemail for the thousandth time that night. She hung up before she could leave a message, plopping down into one of the kitchen chairs. She put her head down on the table as she scrolled through their text conversation,

_I'll be home tonight. I won't be late so don't worry about it._

The last text he had sent her, and that was about four hours ago. She looked at the time on her phone. 1:58 am. She rolled her eyes, trying desperately to untangle the knot deep her stomach. Outside she heard the cold wind blow through the alley outside their apartment and shivered involuntarily. It would snow soon she guessed.

He probably wasn't coming home. Yeah. Maybe he met some girl and was staying at her place. Whatever. She didn't care. It's not like it was cheating or something stupid like that. They weren't even together; they had never been together and with the way things were going maybe that would never be together.

Maka huffed and trudged to her bedroom, pausing only briefly at the door before mentally slapping herself for still holding on to one bit of truth that lying, no good, jerk—

She heard shuffling outside.

She paused briefly, her heart caught in her throat when keys fumbled around the lock on the other side. After what seemed like forever, the door swung open and Soul fell inside.

Maka yelped as her partner laughed uproariously from his spot on the floor, door still hanging open.

"Oops! Oops, oops. Aw man oooops," Soul cackled from his place on the hardwood. He sat himself up, his eyes drifting over to Maka, "Oh you're here!" He grinned at her, swaying slightly, "Oh good!"

She would never admit the relief that flooded over her: mostly because she was too angry about the fact that he was _clearly _drunk out of his mind.

"Soul," She shook her head, "You're drunk,"

"Nope. No you're wrong because… I'm not," He paused before giggling stupidly.

She rolled her eyes, as he struggled out of his winter coat, dropping it on the floor in a heap.

"Yeah okay,"

"No look!" He said loudly, "I'll prove it!" He started to stand, wobbling dangerously, "See I'm—" He almost fell to the ground once more, but quickly Maka caught him under one of his arms, holding him up,

"Fine," He finished.

She struggled under his weight,

"Ugh you're so—ugh—heavy!" It seemed like he wasn't even using his own feet at all, all his weight resting on her shoulder as he mumbled something incoherent. His head hung sheepishly, tufts of snowy white hair brushing against her face.

She moved him to the couch and put him down on the leather cushions,

"Thank you beautiful," He said, raising an eyebrow in a manner completely ridiculously. Maka scoffed as she helped remove his shoes.

"You wore you Vans in the snow?" She clicked her tongue at the soaked footwear, to which Soul shrugged, grinning down at her. She stood, hooking her fingers into the back of the shoes,

"Stay." She commanded, to which he nodded slowly, still smiling stupidly.

She backed towards the door, keeping her eyes on him as she closed it, locking it up for the night, shivering once more from the draughty hallway.

"Makaaa," Soul called from the couch, "Come er' I have to tell you something!"

She huffed, exasperated, as she joined him in the living room. Standing over him as he lounged on the couch, she waited expectantly,

"What is it?"

"What's what?"

"What do you have to tell me?"

"What do _you _have to tell _me?_" He erupted in giggles once more to which she turned swiftly and started to leave.

"NO! No no!" Soul caught her wrist, pulling her back to him harder than he meant to. She hadn't expected it and fell backwards onto him, almost lying on his chest,

"Soul Eater!" She shouted indignantly, trying to escape. But he was having none of it. Quite pleased with himself, his arms snaked around her waist as he somehow managed to move tactfully enough that she was now lying on top of him completely,

"Whoa, whoa. Maka. Boundaries." He teased. Her face turned red as her anger rose,

"Let me go right now or so help me I will Maka chop you into next week!" she roared,

"Go ahead hot stuff, I'm a tough man. A man who is tough. You're cute you know that?" He pulled her into him, burying his face in her hair. Loose for now, her pigtails removed for the night. Her blush deepened when she realized she was doing nothing to escape now, her cheeks pink as he absently ran his fingers up and down her back,

"W-what? Soul you're drunk…" Maka lay motionless, not wanting the moment to end, but at the same time knowing this wasn't the real deal. It was drunk Soul. He was being stupid, and frankly, the less he remembered of all this, the better.

"Mmm," he hummed, sliding his hand under the bottom of her tank-top, his fingers now exploring her bare skin up and down her spine.

"Stop." Maka said firmly, sitting up a little. Immediately his hand withdrew, his expression was shocked before it melted into mischievousness once more,

"Sorryyy!" He drawled, "I didn't mean to make you upset. Too far, too far. Uncool of me." He grinned at her, and she realized she was now laying on him of her own accord, his arms not around her anymore. She stopped for a moment, contemplating leaving, knowing she should.

She should. She should get up, hit him a bunch of times, yell and fuss, drag him to bed, toss him there and then go into her own room. Go there and sleep and pretend none of this ever happened.

She should.

"You didn't meet any girls tonight?" She said quietly, laying her head back down against his chest. His arm flopped down lazily over her and she could almost hear the grin in his voice when he replied,

"Oh yeahh lots of em."

"Oh," she said curtly, listening to the beating of his heart through his black dress shirt. She swore it was that shirts doing that landed her here. It was one of her favorites,

"Yep." He said closing his eyes,

"So… anything happen?"

"I had sex with every single one of them," He tried not to giggle at his own stupid joke,

"You're not funny,"

"Wrong-o, I'm HILARIOUS ask anyone!"

She sighed bringing her hand up to trace nonsense patterns onto his chest. He paused for a moment, breathing deeply,

"That feels nice," He said seriously, his voice taking on a softer tone than before. It startled Maka, who withdrew her hand immediately,

"What-why'd you stop?" He whined, his grip tightening around her waist. She laughed before continuing,

"Baby." She muttered,

"What was that pigtails?" His obnoxiousness was back. Maka growled at her least favorite nickname apart from the dreaded 'tiny tits'.

"I called you a _baby _cause you're so damn whiney and needy!" She sat up, her eyes fierce as they met his lazy ones,

"Oh, I thought you were calling me a pet name. You know, like baby. Like: hey baby I'm home from work, or like, hey baby I'm glad we killed that Kishin together or like baby, I've loved you for as long as I can remember but I'm too much of a coward to ever say it." He rose his eyebrows when her eyes widened, fighting him off and standing to her feet,

"What the fuck?!" Maka shouted, "Why would you say that?!"

"Uhhh maybe because it's true!" He scoffed, sitting up on the couch,

"How dare you! Just because we're partners doesn't mean—doesn't mean that I—"

But it did. She did and he just told her that he knew and _how long had he known for _because this was all too much for her right now. He probably wouldn't remember but he just spilled the fact that he knew she was in love with him. He knew she was a coward. Her eyes started to prick up with tears,

"Well SO-RRY" Soul said loudly, "But it's true!"

"So! Just because it's true… doesn't mean… doesn't mean you can just…" Her eyes were going to betray her, and she was pissed off and hurt and didn't want any to deal with this anymore,

"What? Tell you how I feel?"

Maka froze for a long while, staring into the very serious eyes of Soul,

"What?" she finally whispered,

"I'm not allowed to tell you that I love you?" He asked evenly,

"Wait-_you _love _me?"_

"I just SAID that! And forever too and ughhh," He sat back, his face in his hands, "Oh mann I'm going to not like this in the morning am I?"

She let a small laugh escape,

"No," she said under her breath, chuckling slightly, "No I really don't know if you will,"

.

.

.

* * *

_There is a part two. Maybe even a three. Look forward to it!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm a bad person, this update was so delayed and I'm so sorry! I'm just going to not promise deadlines anymore because i'm awful at sticking to them. I hope you can forgive me! _

_Anyway! Enjoy!_

* * *

.

.

The empty morning sunlight shone through the cracks in the blinds, covering Soul's face bright lines. He's eyes peeled open slowly, blinking through the intensity of winter morning sunlight. He squinted, bringing a hand up to run through his disheveled hair, his splitting headache reminding him why he couldn't remember most of the night before.

He groaned, rolling onto his side as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. He sighed; burrowing is face back into his pillows and swinging is arm over the girl in bed with him.

Girl…

In…

Bed…

With…

Soul's eyes shot open as he retracted his arm in a flash. He sat up, staring down at the undeniable figure of a sleeping girl beneath his sheets. His eyes darted wildly around his room as he wracked his hung-over brain to remember last night.

Okay. Okay. It was fine, he just got a little drunk, did a few stupid things, no big deal. No big deal. Before he sorted out anything else he'd have to sneak whoever the fuck this was out of his house before Maka caught wind of her.

He groaned.

_Maka._

If she found out about this she'd KILL him. He froze for a moment, swallowing hard as he slowly lifted his sheets off his body.

Oh thank God he was still wearing boxer shorts.

So maybe he hadn't slept with her. Well, he had _slept _with her, but maybe he hadn't done anything… regrettable. It didn't matter. It looked bad so it was bad and he didn't _want _to have slept with some girl at all because he was in love with Maka and had being doing everything in his power not to fuck that up. Just thinking about all the girls he had turned down that brought him to this point physically hurt him. Not turning them down, messing up at this point is what hurt him.

But first things first: figure out whoever this was.

Holding his breath he pulled the sheets back slightly, cringing when the girl stirred slightly. Frozen for a few moments gauging the situation he started removing them again. Ashen blonde hair emerged from behind the pillows as his heart pounded in his ears. The girl groaned and rolled onto her side facing him, eyes still shut lightly she exhaled sleepily as Soul's jaw dropped.

Maka.

So… this was Maka. In this bed. The girl in his bed was Maka and suddenly Soul _really _wished he could remember what had happened the night before because HOW THE FUCK WAS MAKA IN HIS BED.

He jumped up, hand grabbing his hair tightly as he tried with everything he had to remember something—anything from the night before but it was to no avail. Frustrated he groaned, sinking to sit on the floor.

"Oh. You're up."

Soul's eyes darted to the bed where Maka was now sitting awkwardly, covers pulled up around her.

"Uh—yes," he stammered, not knowing what to say.

"Oh." She said curtly, chewing on her bottom lip nervously. The two stared at each other awkwardly before both started talking at once

"You know last night—"

"I don't really think—"

"Oh," Maka repeated, "Go ahead."

"No, no" Soul stood to his feet, "You first,"

Maka sighed and squirmed uncomfortably,

"I don't know what to say," She admitted, "Do you… remember anything?"

"Ah…" What was the best answer here? "Maybe." Yeah that wasn't it.

"What? How do you _maybe _remember something?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well, okay, no I mean that I—" he stopped and looked at her, pleading in his eyes. She held his gaze, not giving him any ground at all, "I _really _wish I did," he admitted.

Maka swallowed, finally breaking his gaze and looking down, Soul watched her anxiously, really having no idea what was going to happen next.

"Sorry," she mumbled. She sat up, and Soul noticed (to his utmost delight) that she was wearing one of his t-shirts. It looked big on her small frame and he suddenly wanted to crawl back into bed and wrap is arms around her. He wanted to bury his face into her neck and fall back asleep. He wanted to stay like that indefinitely. He was staring now, and she had noticed.

"W-what?" He stammered, his cheeks reddening a light shade,

"I said I was sorry," She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Okay." Soul shuffled his feet a little, "Wait, why?"

"For all of this!" She gestured to herself in his bed, "I mean, I knew you were drunk and I still… I don't know I just wanted… You were saying all this stuff and I—"

"So we… You know…" He interrupted her

"What?"

"Like… fucked?"

Maka froze, her eyes wide. A dark blush appearing almost immediately,

"WHAT!" She roared, "NO! Do you think I'm like a rapist or something?! You were _SO _drunk!"

He burst out laughing; only heightening her rage,

"Oh you think it's _funny _now?!" She spat, ripping the covers off of herself and standing up out of the bed,

"N-no!" He said through laughter, "It's just—" He erupted in giggles again.

"It's just _what?!" _She stamped over to him, meeting him nose to nose.

"_You_ think that sleeping with me when I'm drunk would be taking advantage of me, it's just so cute I don't know," He took a deep breath, bringing a hand to his still grinning face, "Man I love you," He said offhandedly.

Oops.

"Well excuse me for valuing our—wait what?" Maka stepped back, eyeing him,

"I uh—you know. As like… you know. You're my partner and stuff I don't know." Oh fuck sakes, why was he doing this? Stammering over his words like an idiot. Any cool guy would just grab her and kiss her and tell her to deal with it: he was in love with her. That's what he should do. That's what he was _going _to do right now!

"Oh." She said,

"Yep." He responded awkwardly. Coolest guy alive right here.

They stood in silence for a few seconds before Soul's eyes trailed down Maka, for the first time noticing she was just in his shirt and a pair of pink panties. Well shit.

"I guess I should go get dressed," She chewed her lip embarrassedly and made a little step backwards. Soul caught her wrist in his hand.

"Wait," he said, pulling her closer to him,

"W-what?" She made no motion to remove her wrist instead taking another step towards him, their bodies almost touching.

"I was just, I mean," ugh he was pissing himself off now, just rip off the band-aide you stupid motherfucker, "Don't."

She tilted her head slightly, eyeing him suspiciously,

"Don't want?"

"Don't go." He held her gaze, as her eyes widened slightly, her lips parting as she inhaled quickly,

"But I—"

He turned off his insecurities for a second; let his instincts take over for an instant and really that was all it took. His hands had found her face in a flash as he closed what little distance there was between their mouths.

She was frozen under him for only a moment, a long fucking moment if you asked Soul, before she leaned into him, deepening their kiss.

She threw her arms around his neck and he felt himself grin stupidly despite himself when she had somehow maneuvered them back onto the bed.

Sneaky little thing.

"Stop, stop for a second," Soul breathed, pushing her back for a moment, laughing slightly when she looked embarrassed,

"I-I'm sorry, too much?" She tucked some hair behind her ear and something inside him melted a little,

"No, uh, no I just—when did…?" He sighed, leaning back and chuckling. It was like a fresh start. He didn't notice his hangover, he wasn't stressed, and he didn't regret anything in this moment.

"For a long time I guess," Maka pursed her lips, "Either way, who cares _when_ it happened? I'm in love with you and that's that." She crossed her arms, and bowed her head a little. Her stubbornness overpowering any sense of embarrassment she had had.

Soul grinned at her and her eyes slowly trailed back to meet his gaze,

"What?" she said harshly,

"Nothin." He smirked,

"_What?_" She leaned in, trying to be threatening. He took his chance, leaning in and knocking her backwards into a laying position on the bed, propping himself over her with his forearms on either side of her head, he kissed her with everything he had.

She had little time to protest, but Soul had the feeling she wouldn't even if she could.

He pulled broke off for a moment,

"Let's stay in bed today," He muttered before kissing her again. He felt her smile and give a little,

"Mmhmm,"

He wasn't going to _thank _his drunkenness for this, but shit, he wasn't about to curse it either.

I mean after all, it wouldn't be cool to not have gotten the girl after all this time.

.

.

.

* * *

_._

_Thank you guys for reading! Don't forget to review, love to know what you think! Love you guys!_


End file.
